Kirin Tor
thumb|Symbol Kirin Tor Kirin Tor – organizacja zrzeszająca najpotężniejszych magów Azeroth. Należeli do niej przeważnie przedstawiciele rasy ludzkiej i wysokie elfy. Organizacja jest fikcją w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Historia Krótko po założeniu państwa-miasta Dalaran, mała grupa magów założyła swego rodzaju sektę zajmująca się katalogowaniem i badaniem wszystkich artefaktów i zaklęć. Wyruszyli do Dalaranu ponieważ liczyli na większą swobodę w tworzeniu zaklęć niż w ciasnym Storm. Wznosili tam magiczne Iglice w których mogli przebywać latami i pogłębiali sztukę magii. W bardzo szybkim czasie Kirin Tor zaczął się rozrastać i rosnąć w siłę, a niedługo po tym objęli władzę w mieście. Ich kwatera znajdowała się w Violet Hold, imponującym budynku nazwanym tak z powodu kamieni na ścianie, które wydalały lekkie fioletowe światło. Dołączyły do nich Wysokie Elfy które obiecały ludziom, że będą ich nauczać magii jeszcze podczas wojny z Trollami, chociaż istniało już wtedy wielu ludzkich magów, którzy przerastali Elfy. Jednym z zadań Kirin Tor było władanie Eye of Dalaran w celu ochrony miasta jednak szybko zostało przechwycone przez hordę podczas drugiej wojny Atak Plagi Kirin Tor był bez zwątpienia największą siłą w całym królestwie, jednak nawet oni okazali się bezsilni podczas natarcia Księcia Arthasa. Przybył on tam po Księgę Medivha, za pomocą której Kel'Thuzad miał przywołać Archimonde'a do Azeroth. Księga była pilnie strzeżona przez magów. Arcymag i lider Kirin Tor, Antonidas, opracował zaklęcie tarczy, która miała zabić każdego nieumarłego, który znalazł się w obrębie jej działania. Jednak nikt nie mógł powstrzymać rycerza śmierci przed osiągnięciem celu. Po krótkim ataku księcia, Dalaran legł w gruzach, a większość magów emigrowała spowrotem do Storm. Poległo tam trzech potężnych Arcymagów wśród których był Antonidas. Ich zadaniem było utrzymywanie Tarczy, jednak zapłacili za to najwyższą cenę. Odbudowa Dalaranu Kilka miesięcy później magowie powrócili do ruin ich domu i zniszczyli garstkę nieumarłych która tam przebywała. Na nowo zaczęli odbudowywać miasto. Udało im się zgromadzić tyle energii, aby móc wznieść kopułę na tyle silną, by zabiła każdego kto ją dotknie. Po pewnym czasie udało im się wznieść miasto w powietrze zostawiając na ziemi jedynie wielki krater. Przenieśli je do Northrend gdzie było dalej rekonstruowane. Organizowanie Kirin Tor posiadało od 120 do 154 członków. podzielonych na rangi pełniące daną funkcję, mniej lub bardziej znaczącą dla organizacji. Sześciu arcymagów decydowało o dalszych posunięciach. Zasiadali oni w tzw. Radzie Sześciu spośród których był wybierany jeden lider. Władał on całym Kirin Tor oraz Dalaranem. Był także twarzą organizacji. Tożsamości pozostałych członków Rady nie były ujawniane nie licząc kilku wyjątków. Po śmierci Antonidasa jego funkcje przejął arcymag Ansirem Runeweaver. Następnie przekazuje on miano lidera Rhoninowi. Arcymagowie to najwyższa ranga Kirin Tor. Nie posiadają oni określonego stanowiska nielicząc Rady Sześciu. Nie posiadają także zakresu obowiązku pomijając lojalność wobec Kirin Tor. Najniżej usadowieni członkowie to mędrcy. Muszą być oni w pełni posłuszni arcymagom i nie mogą zrobić nić co by nie wsparło organizacji. Arcymag ma prawo wydalnić mędrca jeżeli ten stanowi dla niego problem. Wyrok ten nie może zostać wykonany bez zgody rady. Pomimo faktu że są najniżej w hierarchii członków bardzo wielu magów posiada wielką moc. Członkostwo Rada Sześciu jest otwarta jeżeli chodzi o werbowanie kolejnych członków Kirin Tor, zanim to jednak nastąpi musi prześć testy które oceniają siłę magiczną którą posiada kandydat, jeżeli była wystarczająca mógł wstąpić do organizacji jednak często z tego powodu najsłabsi któży już wcześniej byi członkami zostali wydalani. Im silniejszy był mag tym szybciej awansował na kolejne rangi de:Kirin Tor en:Kirin Tor es:Kirin Tor fi:Kirin Tor fr:Kirin Tor no:Kirin Tor